User talk:Gro0002
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Gro0002 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 02:24, 26 May 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki!! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 14:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Elemental weapons Try useing different elements on enemies to see what works well on what types of enemies. Shock works best on shields. Acid works best on armor. Fire works best on flesh. Explosive gives all around average damage. Some bosses require multiple elements to take down effectively. Try useing shock and fire elements on Sledge if you have them. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. 15:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have a couple questions to ask you. First of all, what system are you on? PC, Xbox, or PS3? and secondly, what time zone? 10:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Couple of things Hi. When leaving a comment on a talk page or forum please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Second, why to you continue to ask where to find a Revolution? Every place you've asked an answer has been given. With the exception of a few guns, (which the Revolution is not one), the loot in Borderlands is random. You can randomly find the gun in a chest, dropped from killed enemies or from weapon vending machines. You can also trade for one with another player, but I'm not sure that's what you've been asking up to this point. An answer to your question has been given. Please stop asking. Thank you. -- 04:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Try farming for a Revolution. Go to any high level areas in the game you are at and open all the chests in those areas. Take what you what and then exit and reload the game. Then return and do it again until you find what you are looking for or get tired of farming. 11:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The one who said your answers were elsewhere was Arios, not me. I suggested ways to find the Revolution. 21:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages and re:Vulcana The reason that not all replies are showing up on your talk page is because only edits made to your talk page show up here, (such as now). Generally speaking, whatever talk page you edit, (by clicking the "leave message" or "add topic" buttons), you should check back on to look for replies. The same for commenting on blog posts. As far as Vulcana's minions, the next mission in line (Wanted: Dead!) is level 56. I'd suggest being around that level to improve your chances of survival. One final note. You may want to make an adjustment to your signature, as it does not link to your user page or talk page, (important if people want to leave you a message). I would suggest you go to , scroll down to the box that says Signature and type/paste Gro002 (Talk) into it, then make sure the Custom Signature box is checked. -- 06:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC)